Destined to Meet
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hermione was against it from the very beginning, but then something changes her mind drastically. A/N: Tattoo AU.


**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK!**

 **Team:** **Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position:** **Seeker**

 **Prompt:** **Romance. Word: Destiny**

 **AU.**

 **Fluff.**

 **Chapter Length: 1,057 words.**

* * *

Hermione had obviously been against it from the very beginning. Their whole group had decided to go and get themselves tattoos and dragged her along just because. She could be studying in the library at the moment but instead, she was forced to chaperone her friends.

The shop itself wasn't dingy like she had expected it to be. In fact, it was larger than the small, cluttered and cramped room she had been envisioning. There was no scent of tobacco lingering in the air and the building was much more put together than she would expect of a tattoo parlor.

Vol de Mort was indeed, impressive on the inside. Instead of neon signs flashing about and photographs of tattoos, there were sketchpads lined all around the bright green room. There, people could either choose the tattoo that interested them, or if they were skilled enough, could create their own tattoo and have it inked into their skin.

She was strangely reminded of her parents' office. Both owned their own practice and the different rooms separated for the clients just brought her back to the days of having to sit in one of those horrible chairs and have her braces removed.

The atmosphere in the tattoo parlor was much more pleasant however.

The man at the desk - Severus Snape - had shoulder length, black hair and spoke in a very deep drawl, making Hermione, Ginny, and Luna flush in interest. Deep voices were always a weak point.

The twins had to be split up, Fred going with a woman named Narcissa, and Geroge going with Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix. Luna flitted from the room, following behind 'Blay Z', or so he asked to be called. That left Harry to be whisked - and she did mean 'whisked' - away by an attractive young man who bore similar features to him. The smirk he was leveling her best friend had sent her protective urges soaring, but she held herself back, because they were all Uni students and Harry could take care of himself now.

Finally, Ron was pulled away by a girl with bright fuschia hair and extreme piercing and tattoos of her own. She sent a wink Hermione's way, leaving the bushy haired brunette in confusion.

Still, while her friends decided to go and be rebels, Hermione found herself with nothing to do but read. While she adored reading, she would have preferred to be back at the dorms, studying for her upcoming exam, instead of sitting in an admittedly nice tattoo shop, waiting for her friends to finish their business.

Hermione managed to read four chapters of Pride and Prejudice before her concentration was disrupted by him.

Sweet Lord he had to be the most attractive person she had ever seen! Before her stood a young blond, obviously around her age. His eyes were a mixture of stormy grey and icy blue. Skin pale, cheekbones sharp and chin angular. His hair was lighter than even Luna's blonde hair and was styled neatly with gel.

"Not getting inked?" he asked, his accent just as posh as Severus' was. His white collared shirt was unbuttoned, allowing her to see his collarbones. His sleeves were casually rolled up, hands calmly resting in his pockets.

"I was brought here against my will," she admitted with a slight sniff, trying to maintain the annoyance she'd had upon walking in. She didn't want to be there. She was angry at the waste of her precious time!

Yes. Stew in it. Do not fall for the cute boy. A pretty face didn't mean anything!

He smiled suddenly. How dare he be attractive when she was so bloody frustrated! She could feel her will weakening.

"Well you don't need to get something daring. Tattoos can mean anything. Some get them to keep memories."

He lifted his left arm, revealing a large tattoo on the inner side of his forearm. The serpent was coiled around a human skull, coming out of the mouth. "I got this from Tom four years ago, with my parents' consent. Tom owns the shop and he was the one to hire me as an apprentice when I needed help. I wanted a mark like his. He's like a second godfather to me."

A small smile lit up his face and Hermione could practically feel the happiness pouring off of him, even if he was controlling himself quite well.

While the story was sweet in a sense, she still didn't fancy the idea of getting a permanent marking on her body with no way of removing it. What if she ended up hating it down the road?

"I can see you're hesitant. Just know that if you ever decide you want a tattoo, I'll help you through it."

Hermione stared as he walked away. They hadn't even exchanged names!

* * *

She ended up going back a week later with a small paper in hand. Severus greeted her the same as last time and ended up calling 'Draco' to the front. Draco being the attractive young man from the week previous.

He beamed upon seeing her. "So, you finally got up the courage?" He said imperiously, brow cocked in challenge.

Hermione nodded, handing the paper over gently. "My grandfather drew it years ago. He passed a while back and I want something to remember him by."

It was just a small word. 'Destiny'. Her grandfather was a master at calligraphy and often worked tirelessly on works for people. He'd drawn it for her years ago. Nothing too fancy, but if she ever lost the drawing itself, she could at least have something of him with her always. She couldn't see herself hating it ever.

Draco smiled, "I'd be honored to help you, miss…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy. I think I'm _destined_ to aid you, Hermione."

"Will you two just go get the work done, already?" Severus sneered, sending them a harsh glare.

Hermione flushed and looked away.

"Sev, don't ruin my game!" Draco said in a surprisingly whingy tone.

"You have no game," the older man deadpanned.

Eventually though, Hermione did get her tattoo and Draco's number.

Perhaps she'd been a little too judgmental in the beginning.

And maybe she and Draco _were_ 'destined' to meet.

* * *

 **A/N: DONE!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other HP fics!**

 **See ya! :D**


End file.
